tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintesson Invasion - 8/21/2013 - Cobra Island Infiltration
Log Title: Cobra Island Infiltration Characters: Interrogator, Sicarius Location: Cobra Island - R&D Division Date: 8/21/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: Zartan managed to stab the Quintesson Tactical Operative known as Sicarius. In order to minimize the chance of identifying his organic DNA, Sicarius infiltrated Cobra Island to destroy the evidence. Log Research and Development Level - Cobra Island This area is dedicated to scientific pursuits of all sorts. Whether they specialize in biotechnology, cryogenics, cyber-technology, or weapons development, there is room for their work here. Interrogator is in R&D, looking over the data the Techno-Vipers have gathered on Nightlash. He gets up from the computer, saving his work and powering down the computer. He begins to stretch and look around. It has been a long night, but he was trying to reconcile Cybertronian psychology with Human psychology as well. Something has been watching the building for hours, observing security patrols, documenting the movements of various key personnel. The active camoflage reflects the area surrounding the headquarters building. At a crucial guard changeover, the hidden form slips past a checkpoint, locating a ventilation shaft. A blade slices easily through the bars, creating a hole large enough for the tall humanoid to pass into the building. Interrogator begins composing the Mamba flight patrol schedule in his helmet, transmitting orders as he decides who is going where, and when. Sicarius's armor, in addition to projecting its surroundings as camoflage, is also capable of projecting lasers. The operative takes its time studying the laser sensors in the ventilation system. As it passes into one of the laser sensor grids, the opposite side of the armor adapts, projecting a laser into the receiver. The laser security does not detect a thing, and the intruder passes through the vents unnoticed. Interrogator continues with the Mamba patrol orders, and stretches his legs and back slowly. He tries to work out the kinks as best he can. Sicarius slowly makes its way to the R&D level, searching for a computer junction. Its claws cut easily into the pipe covering the secure network lines, withdrawing a clamp from a panel on its left wrist. Clipping it onto the data hardline, it quickly taps into Cobra's data network. The intruder is not particularly interested in the majority of Cobra's files. It's looking for reports about a certain knife, that very likely still has some of its own genetic material on the blade. Having found what it's looking for, it continues on toward the lab... passing right over the room that Interrogator is in. Interrogator hears the sound of claws tapping in the vent. He quickly gives the last of the orders and draws his pistol, following the sound of the tapping. Sicarius passes through the vents to the next room, into the laboratory section. Lab 17A should have the samples it's looking for. The data that it did manage to pull showed that most of the DNA was contaminated by oil and hydraulic fluids, but there may still be enough in-tact cells to pull an identification. The Quintesson operative cuts through the screws holding the ceiling-vent in place, gripping the cover so it doesn't fall noisily to the floor. Sliding lithely out of the vent, the intruder's metal boots drop to the floor. Interrogator hears the thud of the boots hitting the floor and radios, "Security to lab 17A immediately. Techs, be on alert." He takes one of the grenades off his chest and holds it in his free hand, thumb hooked through the pin so he can pull it and throw. He kicks open the door. There's a slight whir of servos as the invisible intruder turns toward the door, and for a moment it looks as if there's a vent grate simply floating in mid-air. Then that grate is suddenly flying at the open door as the cloaked figure darts toward cover. Interrogator dodges the thrown grate. He radios, "Intruder present in Laboratory 17A. I am requesting backup. He pulls the pin on the grenade and backs up as he throws it into the laboratory. >> Interrogator attacks Sicarius with Stun-Gas-Grenade, striking Sicarius. << >> Sicarius temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Smoke quickly fills the room, obscuring the view. There's a clatter of metal accompanied by a rasping sound. After a few moments, there's the distinct sound of a heavy metal object falling to the floor. Interrogator waits for the smoke to clear. He advances into the room as a squad of Viper Guards approach the lab. Interrogator cautiously enters the lab, motioning one of the Guards to stand by the door to prevent an escapee and provide cover. In the middle of the floor is a humanoid figure clad in orange metal plating, face-down. One of its arms is at its side, the other stretched out toward the door, claws fingers splayed. Interrogator motions the guard closer, and holsters his pistol. Once the Guard is close enough to provide better cover, Interrogator withdraws a pair of handcuffs from one of his belt pouches and attempts to handcuff his victims hands behind the figure's back. >> Interrogator succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sicarius. << The cuffs ratchet around the metal armor of one of the wrists, the arm of the restraint ratcheting into place. The limbs are heavy and the servos aren't exactly easy to move. As Interrogator reaches for the other hand, there's a sudden twitch in the fingers. The torso suddenly twists, the legs windmilling outward to kick the Cobra away. >> Sicarius strikes Interrogator with Kick. << Interrogator gets kicked back wards and Interrogator lets out an undignified yelp of pain. He draws the pistol off of the holster on his right thigh and says, "The intruder woke up." He fires a round at the figure >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with Pistol . << Sicarius uses the momentum of its maneuver to spin back to its feet, turning the face Interrogator. As the pistol is raises, so is its right arm. The bullet is true, but the Quintesson agent moves its left wrist to intercept. The bullet strikes the lock of the closed cuff, and the restraint falls to the floor. The right hand drops to a panel on the thigh, withdrawing a small disk. In the same movement, Sicarius crosses the room. As if the claws weren't deadly enough, a ten-inch blade extends from above the hand, slashing at Interrogator. >> Sicarius strikes Interrogator with Blade. << Interrogator is cut open and moves back, unshouldering his M16 as he does so. The Guard begins firing at Interrogator assailant. Interrogator fires a short burst from his gun at the intruder. >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with M16A1 . << Sicarius back-flips away from the incoming fire, placing his right hand against a cabinet as he comes back to his feet, seemingly to steady himself. The left arm unslings the rifle from his back. His right hand comes off of the cabinet, closing on the grip and trigger. He aims the weapon at the card, electricity crackling above and below the barrel. A vapor trail suddenly appears across the room, from the muzzle of the gun, a magnetically accelerated slug traveling at supersonic speed toward the Viper guard. Interrogator doesn't see the attack on the guard. He sees the strange gun and does not like the electricity the seems to be surrounding it. Interrogator shoves as hard as he can against a file cabinet, sending it towards the orange armored man. >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with Punch. << Sicarius leans back against the cabinet as the filing cabinet is shoved forward. He raises his foot, halting the office furniture. With a whine of hydraulics, his leg straightens out again, sending the cabinet right back at Interrogator. >> Sicarius strikes Interrogator with Punch. << Interrogator is struck by the filing cabinet and is knocked back, the force of the blow aggravating his previous wounds. He charges the figure and attempts to throw it to the ground hard. >> Interrogator strikes Sicarius with Throw. << Sicarius is caught by Interrogator's arms, and tossed bodily over the Cobra's hip. There's a loud clang of metal as he strikes the floor. He doesn't stay still for an instant, however. His legs snap up, aiming to grab Interrogator's helmet between his ankles and throw him across the room. >> Sicarius misses Interrogator with Slam. << Interrogator twists his upper body away from the ankles and draws the claw from off of the X straps across his chest. He attempts to slice the figure. The guard moves to get a better shot at the intruder, making sure he will not hit his superior officer. >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with Claw. << Sicarius rolls quickly away, swinging around and back up into a kneeling position. He levels his rifle at the guard again. This time, a green bolt of plasma streaks through the air, sizzling it as it travels. The guard is hit by the shot, and crumples to the ground with a scream. Interrogator flinches at the sound, but quickly regains his focus. He aims a kick at his opponent. >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with Kick. << Sicarius keeps things simple this time. The hand gripping beneath the rifle's barrel snaps up, blocking the kick. The right hand balls into a fist, targeting the inside of Interrogator's thigh, and the perenial nerve therein. >> Sicarius misses Interrogator with Punch. << Interrogator shifts to one side, dodging the crippling blow. He grunts as he draws the small pistol on his chest straps and fires a round, saying, "You should surrender now. There is no escape." >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with Pistol-22-Caliber. << Sicarius is on his feet as Interrogator draws the weapon, stepping in close. He uses his left hand to push Interrogator's hand aside, making the bullet go astray. The right hand splays open, claws slashing at the armored chest. >> Sicarius strikes Interrogator with Claw. << Interrogator screams as the claw slices through the Kevlar flight suit, revealing extremely pale, white, flesh. Interrogator shrugs the M16 off his shoulder and fires another short burst >> Interrogator misses Sicarius with M16A1 . << A few of the rounds ricochet off of the hardened armor as Sicarius twists aside, the rest going astray as he twists aside. The operative turns to face Interrogator, slinging his weapon as he steps forward. The next step takes him into the air, right hand drawn back into a fist. The piping along the back suddenly lights up blue, electricity crackling along the fingers as he leaps forward, swinging his arm around. >> Sicarius misses Interrogator with Shock-Punch. << Interrogator isn't sure what that punch would have done had it hit, he is just thankful it didn't. He attempts to throw the stranger into the filing cabinets, thinking that it would be better to get some distance between them. >> Interrogator strikes Sicarius with Throw. << Sicarius's gamble did not pay off, and it's caught off-balance. The legs flip upward and the operative slams upside-down into the filing cabinet, falling face-down on the floor. It's on its feet quickly, however, considerable strength pulling the cabinet away from the wall. A fist swings around, punching through the back and launching one of the drawers at Interrogator. >> Sicarius strikes Interrogator with Slam. << Interrogator is knocked back, and falls down, seemingly unconscious. What looks like steam escapes from beneath the faceplate with a hiss. Sicarius straightens up, turning toward the door to depart. If Interrogator is, indeed, unconscious, then he definitely won't notice the small disk with the blinking red light. It was placed there when the operative supposedly steadied itself against it before firing the railgun. The orange armor covering the humanoid form begins to flicker as it steps out, the active camouflage reengaging. The right hand reaches for a panel above its left wrist.... Shortly after Interrogator is dragged from the room, the lab is engulfed in an emerald blast of plasma. Hopefully Mindbender backed up his findings. Category:2013 Category:Logs